vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaco
|-|Shaco= |-|Dark Star Shaco= Summary |-|Original Lore=Crafted long ago as a plaything for a lonely prince, the enchanted marionette Shaco now delights in murder and mayhem. Corrupted by dark magic and the loss of his beloved charge, the once-kind puppet finds pleasure only in the misery of the poor souls he torments. He uses toys and simple tricks to deadly effect, finding the results of his bloody “games” hilarious—and for those who hear a dark chuckle in the dead of night, the Demon Jester may have marked them as his next plaything. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Shaco was once a region of space known for raucous celebration, wiped clean by the Dark Star and reborn into the mocking visage of a jester. His twisted cackling reaches inhabited systems long before he does, provoking visions of destruction, and societal breakdowns that will soon feed his endless hunger. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Shaco, the Demon Jester Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Homicidal Jester, Demon Marionette | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert knife wielder, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Can induce fear (via Jack in the Box), Can poison the opponent's soul, Duplication |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Madness Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee to several meters with shivs | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Killing Joke (Shivs), Jack in the boxes Intelligence: Relatively high (A skilled assassin who is highly proficient in manipulating and exploiting the emotions of his targets in order to establish more genuine fear and insanity before killing them) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Backstab:' Shaco's basic attacks and Deceive critically strike when striking enemies from behind, dealing unmodified damage to monsters. Backstab cannot happen on the same target more than once every few seconds. *'Deceive:' After a delay, Shaco blinks to the target location and becomes temporarily invisible, causing his next basic attack within 2.5 seconds to deal bonus physical damage and reduce Deceive's cooldown by 2.5 seconds. Shaco remains invisible even while casting Hallucinate. Casting Jack in the Box causes him to shimmer, but does not remove stealth. *'Jack In The Box:' Shaco summons a Jack In The Box at the target location that lasts for up to 60 seconds. **'Stealth Trap:' The Jack In The Box stealths, arms and becomes untargetable after 2 seconds, creating a puff of smoke and a distinct sound that can be detected through fog of war, and is vulnerable to trap-disabling effects at all times. **'Pop Goes The Weasel:' Upon detecting a nearby visible enemy, the Jack In The Box springs into action, becoming visible and targetable, causing all enemies in range to Fear icon flee, and attacking a nearby enemy, prioritizing the last enemy champion Shaco was in combat with, before disappearing after 5 seconds. *'Two-Shiv Poison:' Shaco throws a dagger at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds. While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, slowing them for 2 seconds and causing minions and monsters to occasionally miss their attacks. Two Shiv Poison is lore-wise stated to be able to damage the target's soul directly, and if they survive they will lose their will to live entirely and likely kill themselves. *'Hallucinate:' Shaco vanishes for 0.5 seconds, then creates a near-identical Hallucination of himself at his side, who remains on the field for 18 seconds as a controllable minion. While the Hallucination is active, Hallucinate can be used to move it to the target location. **'Seeing Double:' The Hallucination benefits from Shaco's items and buffs, and applies on-hit effects with its basic attacks, but not on-attack effects. It also takes 50% increased damage from all sources, doubled to 100% increased damage from enemy turrets, and does not benefit from Shaco's bonuses from runes and masteries, nor does it propagate its own auras. **'Surprise!:' Upon disappearing, the Hallucination explodes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and dropping three mini-Jack in the Boxes around it that last for up to 60 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Clowns Category:Murderers Category:Knife Users Category:Poison Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1